


Sometimes Kindness Is Enough

by RosyPosy0101



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Underverse - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Angst with a Happy Ending, CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT OF AN OC, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavily Underverse Inspired, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPosy0101/pseuds/RosyPosy0101
Summary: "Wherever you go, I will follow you.""Is that a promise that you can keep, Cross?""It is a promise that I will keep to you, Rosalie."
Relationships: Cross X OC





	Sometimes Kindness Is Enough

“Rosalie…  
Rosalie, you have to stay DETERMINED! Wake up.  
Wake up!” 

Rosalie jolted awake when she felt a jerk at her SOUL. The female clinched her chest, feeling a stinging sensation. It hurt for a brief moment; however, she gently laid her hands in her lap. She took to her surroundings. Where was she again? 

It was anything homey, but just enough for a person to survive. A resting place, perhaps? Why would she be in a resting place? 

Gently swinging her legs over to the side of the bed, she instantly regretted it. Her body, denying to move. Her thoughts enveloped her, more than the pain could grasp. Rosalie clamped her hand down on her side wound, clenching down on her jaw in the process. Where and how did she get this wound? The female couldn’t remember. 

How long was she out? Rosalie couldn’t remember that either. It caused her to have a slight panic attack. All she remembers is her name and her waking up into an obscure resting place. She was beginning to get a headache. The notion the female could not bear with the wound. The thoughts were subsiding, and the pain started to increase throughout her entire body. 

Nonetheless, it was interrupted by a faint gasp and warm emotions. 

Rosalie turned her head, tears whelping at the corner of her eyes. The warm liquid that never ran down her face. The headache seemed to subside when the yellow-themed skeleton creature, with an abundance amount of positivity. Were they the ones that saved her?

“You are awake! That is good!” He smiled and sighed in relief, going towards her side of the bed. He was soft in his response as if he felt the pain she was giving off. Or this could always be his nature to talk gently. He slowly sat beside her, letting his feet dangle like hers. There was a brief moment of silence, but Rosalie could have sworn he was thinking about something else. 

“My name is Dream, the guardian of everything positive and light! I brought you to HavenTale after you were severely injured. I had to, um, remove your clothes so you wouldn’t get infected either. I assure you that everything went smoothly. You have been out for quite some time too. Do you remember anything?” Dream had concern written all over his facial features. The aura he was also emitting was giving off the same vibes. It soothed yet bothered Rosalie for some unfamiliar rationalizing. 

She proceeded to open her mouth then immediately closed it. The dryness, rawness of her throat prohibited her from speaking. Not to mention, she had no recollection of her memories besides her name. He was just as lost in the dark as she was. The female shook her head, which caused the other to frown for a split second. Then it turned back into a smile, which caused Rosalie to feel more worried. 

“Don’t worry! I am sure that your memories will come back eventually.” He patted Rosalie’s arm gently in fear that he might hurt her elsewhere. A warm tingle shot through her spine as all the pain subsided from her body. Did Dream use some sort of healing magic, or is that part of his aura? Either way, she silently thanked him. It seemed his smile widened for a second. Nevertheless, that could have been Rosalie’s imagination. 

The female comfortably sat on the bed. She inspects the being thoroughly, seeing that he was in an aloof state again. She had to decide on whether to trust this individual or not. Sure, he swelled with positivity and encouragement. Though, a traumatic event happened to her to have this wound. He was only telling his part of the story. What if someone was trying to find her? A gentle sigh came from her lips. Rosalie would have to trust the being for now. After all, as selfish as it sounds, she needs help tending to this wound. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. 

‘R-O-S-A-L-I-E’ 

She signed after she put her hand down. The female huffed slightly. Moving around like this is going to be a chore for weeks to come. Although, something in the pit of her SOUL was telling her to otherwise. 

\----------

Dream’s eyes twinkled into Stars as he watched the human girl struggle to say her name in sign language. Even for the minutes that she has been awake, the skeletal being saw that she was trying to cooperate. At least she knew her name. Perhaps, talking to one of his friends can locate her timeline if it were still there. He couldn’t think of that right now. He needed her to stay positive and DETERMINED. 

“Such a pretty name, Rosalie. Though, I wouldn’t use your body too much. You are still weak, and you need to rest it. I can grab you some food if you like. You need all the energy to restore what you once were. Oh, their hotcakes are amazing here!” He stood up abruptly, as well as clapped his hands together. He sensed that it startled the female. Dream smiled reassuringly at the other. 

“I will be right back with your food, okay?” With that, he bounced happily to the door. Once it was closed, he sighed heavily. After all these months, this female has finally awoken from her slumber? It was three years ago since the X-Event came into play. All those unfortunate timelines that suffered the wrath of Error’s strings. Ink too somber of helping the one who created this endeavor. Heck, even Dream had almost concluded giving up. He didn’t, however. After he found this female bleeding out in the snow, Dream stayed optimistic about supporting her. 

HavenTale has been a safe place for him to keep this secret from the rest of the world. Even his brother couldn’t find this place, knowing that it only exists on a pacifist route. Yet, he felt like she needed to go to her home. Whatever her birthplace may have survived. Another deep sigh came from his teeth again while he was walking towards the local eatery. He waited in line to order the food. 

Dream felt something substantial looming in the center of his SOUL, not liking the feeling. Even after finding her after these three years, he still had this sensation. At least one thing is specific. Rosalie doesn’t have a cynical bone in her body. Not even in her dreams, which caused the skeletal being to be baffled. It is a rarity; however, not all beings possess that kind of power. Either way, he couldn’t think of that right now. She is awake and probably hungry.

Paying and getting the food, Dream started to walk back towards the resting area where Rosalie resided. 

\----------

“Lord Gaster, she is finally awake.” A monotone, matter of factly, the voice spoke to the tall skeletal being who was looking out on the horizon. From what she saw, his hands placed behind his back, as well as his eyes closed. He seemed relaxed, but she knew that it would turn into relief in a fraction of a second. They have been waiting for this. They all have. 

“What is her prognosis?” He opened his eye sockets, looking down directly at his assistant. 

She pulled out a purple piece of paper, scanning it over just to make sure everything is updated. She peered up at the skeletal being once more, having a faint smile across her facial features. Though, it was worried and sorrowful. 

“She doesn’t remember who she is, nor that she has that golden locket that they, he, gave her. She has a wound on her side that could have killed her. Though, her vitals appeared to be excellent. How do you want to proceed?” She placed the purple sheet back on her clipboard, staring out at the horizon with him. 

“Keep checking her vitals and wound. If anything changes, let me know. Oh, and Alphys, hide this from the rest of them. We do not want them to rejoice too early, now do we?” He turned, starting to walk away from the reptile monster. Once he vanished, she peered down at the edge of the cliff. 

“I can not give you information of her whereabouts, Cross, and Humans. He will know if I tell you all.” Alphys turned her body to the side, peering down at the ground. She glanced to where XGaster disappeared.  
“No worries, there is only a limited amount of universes now. How hard is it to find someone who embodies Kindness?” Cross chuckled and gently stood up from the ledge. The two humans did the same as they teleported elsewhere. Alphys just smiled more faintly, 

“Please bring Rosalie home…”


End file.
